A Life Without Love, A Love Without You
by elvenarcher516
Summary: this takes place just before and durring the wedding thingy. DaixSato maybe one shot, maybe not. You tell me. Review!
1. Chapter 1

This is the follow up to I hope you dance. It's not a song fic…

Summary: just before the wedding thingy. DaixSato maybe one shot, maybe not. You tell me. Review!

Disclaimer: leave me alone, already! . 

A life without love, a love without you

Wind fluttered in through the open curtains and brushed against the bare skin of two boys. Their bed was large, and luxurious. Flaming red sheets were draped over their sleeping figures, and overhead, ocean blue fabric hung. The two mixed perfectly. The colors did not clash, but looked like they were the other parts of themselves. One of the figures stirred slightly in bed. Then, a head with fluffy red hair sat up.

He looked around wearily and spotted the boy sleeping next to him. He leaned over the figure of Satoshi Hikari and looked at his peaceful face. Daisuke took one of his hands and ran it down the soft cheek of his lover. Then, a gleaming caught his eye. Looking down onto his hand, he found the ring. It was a golden band embedded with a tiny Safire. It was the same color of Satoshi's eyes.

A shooting star made it's way across the empty night sky. Only a pair of crimson eyes would be the observers to this magical event. The hand now moved into the blue hair that framed the delicate face of Satoshi Hikari. The hair shined like a halo in the moonlight, and the light blue was turned into liquid silky silver that flowed over the bright red pillow. Daisuke was entranced with this, and ran his hands through the feathery like hair that was the essence of purity.

As a soft breeze blew through the open window again and a chill ran down his spine. He covered himself with the heavy blanket and went back into dreamland. A smile crept on to Satoshi's face as he felt his lover going back to bed. As the clock struck mid-night, the two figures were found peacefully sleeping once more. The sound resonating throughout the house was a forgotten reminder that a new day had dawned… (Well, not yet, but you get what I mean)

Today would be a day full of surprises, and life long memories, for today was the day of the long awaited marriage of Daisuke and Satoshi! (Insert dreamy music here)

To be continued…

A/N: Soooo, I guess this is the beginning of a new story for my two favorite couple. I hope you enjoy it. I tried a lot on this one, b/c I am getting over writer's block syndrome. So, I hope it is up to standard, and I will try to get the next chappie up soon. I have no idea of how this will turn out, only that it may be a sob story… well, I doubt it. So, review, and I hope that you enjoy. Review, REVIEW, **REVIEW!**


	2. a lovely ending

Ruby red eyes opened to greet a new day. A 20-year-old boy with cranberry hair sat up slowly, groggily in bed. The blue haired boy next to him stirred. This was the day that they were waiting for. The day that the "marriage" would be permanent.

Strands of blue hair fell over the delicate face of Satoshi Hikari. Daisuke Niwa leaned over and tenderly brushed the silky strands out of his face. He smiled so brightly that he was sure that the light from his smile would wake up his sleeping lover.

At this thought, he chuckled. He cracked himself up. Well, today he decided that he should do something special for Satoshi. It WAS the one day that this would ever happen. So, he got up and made a fabulous looking fruit salad. There were all different fruits mixed with yogurt.

As Satoshi slowly walked down the stairs, Daisuke ran about the kitchen making sure that everything would be okay. He set the table, put out glasses of cran-grape juice, and dished out some of the food. Satoshi was rubbing his eyes tiredly as he walked through the door to the dining room.

His eyes widened at all of the food and he smiled. This was perfect. His idea of what every day should be like: waking up to a gorgeous red head, and a fabulous breakfast in front of him. Satoshi quickly reached out over the table, and grabbed for the red head. Willingly, Daisuke walked around the large glass table, and embraced Satoshi lovingly.

They stood there in complete bliss. For a moment, everything went blank. It was as if the world had stopped just for them. For a moment, just a moment, they forgot that there was anything else. There was only them in an eternity of blackness. Then, something happened. The sound broke the silence and Daisuke giggled, and Satoshi sweat dropped.

Satoshi had gotten the hiccups from the silence of it all. They tried everything to get rid of the infernal things, but to no avail. They tried water, hanging him upside down by one leg off the banner rail, and even tried slapping him. Nothing seemed to work. Now, it was dangerously close to the time that they had to be at temple for the wedding, and Satoshi still had hiccups.

Daisuke began to freak out. What would happen if his lover had hiccups for the ceremony? Would that be bad luck? Well, the time had come, and Satoshi's hiccups were louder and stronger then ever. As they were getting ready, Satoshi almost ripped his suit from hiccupping so hard.

On the way to the temple, Satoshi was bouncing in his seat, and the driver thought that he was acting. By the time they reached the temple, the hiccups were tame enough for him to speak.

All the way through the service, Satoshi was hiccupping. Finally came the "I do's" Satoshi still had the hiccups as bad as ever, and he couldn't stand it. It was his tern to say I do and it went more like," I… hick… d.. Hick… do…. hick…" everyone was in tears trying not to laugh. All of the Niwa's were on their knees. Even Daisuke found this to be so funny that he was almost toppled.

Now it was time for the big kiss. The two leaned over… three… hick… two… hick… one… hick... kiss………………… when the two pulled back, they were gone. Not a noise was made. Satoshi looked around, startled. Finally, they could take no more. All of the Niwa's tossed back their heads and laughed. Daisuke leaned over for an other kiss when everything had calmed down.

The kiss was long and passionate. After a while, they pulled back and smiled at each other. Two seconds later, Daisuke was on his back laughing. Satoshi chuckled, and finally full out laughed. Daisuke was rolling around, and in between each laugh….

Lol, you guessed it. "Ha-ha… hick…. Ha ha h… hick… hah…hick!"

A/N: Lol that was fun. It started out, and it was supposed to be serious, but when I got the hiccups the other day, I wanted to turn it into a hiccup comedy. Hope you liked it. Please review… oh, and I won't be able to put stuff up for the next week or so because I'm going to Hawaii. Bi ya'll!


End file.
